Turbomin
is a character in Kamiwaza Wanda and a Shirishiri attribute Promin. Personal Appearance Turbomin is a red human-shaped Promin with a large point at the back of his head and a wheel each for his legs. Turbomin has 3 gray boosters with 2 on his hips and only one at the back of his head. He has green markings, blue eyes, pink face and hands and a yellow nose. For his Bugmin ego, see: Bug-Turbomin As a Bugmin, when he smiles, his teeth and his tongue are always shown. Personality Turbomin is a kind-hearted Promin. He is a bit cheeky but sometimes, he's brave. When Yuto is not using him, Turbomin spends his time watching TV, eating gasoline-flavoured crisps, sleeping or drinking engine oil. Due to his speed, Turbomin always love to win races. He's not very good at drawing according the 'Promin-Zu' minisode segment in episode 11. When Turbomin makes a noise, he says "Gya Gya~n" with a childish-like voice. Relationships * Yuto (current owner and rider buddy) * Jetmin (rival) * Hasamin (the Promin that Turbomin teases) * Gauzemin (crush) Abilities Turbomin's Kamiwaza ability is move fast and speed up anything including Yuto's skateboard. As a Bugmin, he can make scrap-cars move uncontrollably. In the series Kamiwaza Wanda Turbomin appeared in most of all of the episodes in the original 'Kamiwaza Wanda' anime season. Turbomin first appeared as a Bugmin in episode 1. Bug-Turbomin was playing with some scrap-cars until Wanda captures and debugs him. Later in that episode, Turbomin was first summoned by Yuto in order to help him chase down Bug-Tonkmin. In episode 12, Turbomin was volunteered to help the other Promins to do some super training. He and Wanda got on Yuto's skateboard and got chased by the other Promins as well as Yuto, Mirai, Shuu and Yui. In episode 18, Turbomin was one of the Promins who were knocked out by Bug-Stopmin. In episode 20, Turbomin was one of the Promins who were praticing their dancing. Later, Turbomin ran away with Wanda until he got stopped by Stopmin. Turbomin and Wanda reunited with Yuto afterwards in order to look for Yuto's rival Masato and his Kamiwaza teammate Mighty. In episode 25, Turbomin fused with Chakkamin to become Chabomin throughout the Kamiwaza Shaker which was introduced by Yuto. Turbomin tried to confront Bug-Mentemin who took control of Ginga Hoshaburo in episode 35. In episode 44, Turbomin, along with Jetmin, was kidnapped and thrown into the strange closet by Bug-Katasumin. He was rebugged and he made some sushi gain wheels and run away. He was recaptured and debugged by Yuto with help from Mirai and Shuu later on. In episode 45, Turbomin teamed up with Kagimin, Railmin, Banemin, Jetmin, Keshigomin, Chakkamin, Meganemin, Jaguchimin, Coromin, Bigmin, Hasamin, Bellmin, Zuzumin and Mutemin in order to capture Bug-Katasumin. Later, Turbomin fuses with Zuzumin and Plugmin throughout Yuto's Kamiwaza Shaker to become Tazugumin in order to chase down Bug-Gauzemin. In episode 46, Turbomin fused with Rappumin throughout the Kamiwaza Shaker to become Ta-pumin in order to stop Don Bugdez in his monsterous form with help from Yuto, Masato, Mirai, Shuu and his Promin friends. In episode 47, Turbomin fused with Jetmin and Tafumin throughout the Kamiwaza Shaker to become Tajebomin in order to save Mighty whose Kamiwaza Pod got destroyed by Don Bugdez. Trivia Background * Turbomin is one of the first 6 Promins introduced in the teaser before the Kamiwaza Wanda franchise's debut. * Turbomin is the first Promin to be encountered as a Bugmin outside of Kirakira First Street. * Turbomin is the only Promin who was captured and debugged as a Bugmin by Wanda outside of Kirakira First Street. Bug-Turbomin was captured and debugged by Wanda at Kirakira Scrapyards where there were full of scrap-cars. * Turbomin is one of the 4 Promins who became the Promin buddies of the 4 Kamiwaza Power-Shooters in the original Kamiwaza Wanda season. Turbomin is Yuto's Promin buddy. * Turbomin's room is based on motor-vehicles and race-cars. * Turbomin is the first Promin to be featured in the 'Kamiwaza Promin-Zu' segments. He was featured in episode 24. * Turbomin is the first Promin to have his Promin-Room seen in the Kamiwaza Wanda anime series. Resemblances * Turbomin resembles a motorbike. * Turbomin makes referances to various motor-vehicles such as cars and motorbikes. Notes * Turbomin is the only Promin to appear in all 23 'Promin-Zu' minisode segments. * Boatmin, another Promin, is a little bit similar to Turbomin. * Turbomin's name comes from the word 'turbo'. * Turbomin is numbered 001 on the Promin list. * According to some of the Kamiwaza Wanda fans, Turbomin has a crush on Gauzemin which is a Hokkori-attribute Promin. Gallery Screenshot Showing Turbomin Sleeping.jpg Screenshot Showing Turbomin Dashing Towards You.jpg Screenshot Showing Turbomin Blushing With Joy.jpg Screenshot Showing Turbomin Blushing With Excitement.jpg Screenshot Showing Turbomin's Funny Face.jpg Screenshot Showing Turbomin In The Promin Train.jpg Turbomin Snoozing.png Screenshot Showing Turbomin Blowing His Whistle.jpg Turbomin Falling.png Promin Group.PNG ZuzuTurboJet(2).PNG ZuzuTurboJet.PNG Kamiwaza Search Light Showing Promin.PNG Yuto, Wanda & Turbomin.PNG Screencap Of Dorirumin, Micmin, Gauzemin And Turbomin.jpg Wanda with Turbomin and Friends.PNG Wanda and Turbomin.PNG Screenshot Showing Turbomin Being Caught By Stopmin.jpg Turbomin Sleeping But Not Smiling.jpg Screenshot Showing Yumemin With A Director's Hat.jpg Screenshot Showing Turbomin At An Art Studio With Wanda.jpg Turbomin, Gauzemin And Dorirumin.jpg Turbomin Trying To Get Up Or Something.png Screenshot Showing Turbomin Dashing With Strength.jpg Screenshot Showing Turbomin (Magician) And Kagimin.jpg Turbomin X Gauzemin On The Bench.png Turbomin Riding A Clockwork Tortoise, Eating Crisps.jpg Promins Taking Break(3).PNG Turbo, Jet and Bane Ready fo Fight!.PNG Promin-Zu Minisode 01 Still.jpg Promin-Zu Minisode 09 Still.jpg Promin-Zu Minisode 10 Still.jpg Promin-Zu Minisode 11 Still.jpg Promin-Zu Minisode 19 Still.jpg Turbomin Icon.jpg Turbomin Yay.PNG Mirai_and_Shuu_with_Turbomin_and_Tonkamin.PNG Screenshot Showing Turbomin And Tonkmin As Eggplants.jpg Escaping_Bug-Chakka_vs_Yuto_and_Turbomin.PNG Screenshot Showing Jaguchimin And Chakkamin Giving Turbomin A Bath.jpg Split-Screenshot Of Turbomin, Micmin, Denkyumin And Liftmin.jpg Screenshot Showing The Promins In The Snow.jpg Turbo_close.PNG Turbomin_with_serious_emotion.PNG Striked_down_Turbomin.PNG Turbomin_with_attempt_of_scoring.PNG Turbomin_powering_on_sumo.PNG Turbo_vs_Bug-Bane.PNG Another_Turbo_vs_Bug-Bane.PNG Third_Turbo_vs_Bug-Bane.PNG Turbo_vs_Bug-Bane_with_chair.PNG Turbo, Keshigo, Jisho and Senpuu ready to dance.PNG Turbomin kicking a ball.PNG Kamiwaza_Team_with_Yui,_Turbomin_and_Zuzumin.PNG Screenshot Showing Turbomin Boosting Up Someone's Skateboard.jpg Screenshot Showing Turbomin, Freezemin, Gauzemin And Railmin Being Knocked Out.jpg Turbomin with Gakkimin and Banemin.PNG Denkyumin, Dorirumin and Turbomin teamed up with Wanda.PNG Turbomin Sleeping.jpg Wanda and Yuto with Yuto's summoned Promins.PNG Kamiwaza Team with Yui, Nicole, Souma and Promins including Turbomin and Zuzumin.PNG Turbomin dashing on treadmill.PNG Denkyumin,_Dorirumin_and_Turbomin_teamed_up_with_Wanda.PNG Turbomin, Liftmin and Coromin.PNG Turbomin pushed domino.PNG Turbomin's Mistake (Promin-Zu).jpg Turbomin Drinking Engine Oil.jpg Promins behind of Nicole while she smiling.PNG File:Turbomin and Liftmin having fun.PNG Denkyumin_going_with_Turbomin_while_he_shining.PNG Links * Turbomin's profile on the original Kamiwaza Wanda season TBS anime website (Japanese) Category:Characters Category:Promin Category:Males Category:Shirishiri Attribute Promins Category:Promins Introduced Before The Franchise's Debut Category:Male Promins